A device that reads information from, or writes information to, a smart card typically does so through the use of a smart card reader. The smart card reader may be connected, e.g., through a directly wired connection or a wireless connection, to the device. Specific software, called a “driver”, is generally executed by the device to facilitate reading from, and writing to, a memory component of the smart card using the smart card reader. The driver includes an application programming interface (API) that allows other programs to issue requests and commands so that the requests and commands will be understood by the driver. An API generally comprises a source code interface that a computer system or program library provides in order to support requests for services to be made of the API by a computer program.